Bend and Break
by Cassy27
Summary: AU, incest, slash, explicit scenes and language - other warnings are at the beginning of the chapter! Loki lives in a family that cares nothing for each other. He tries to escape the world through drugs and alcohol. It's safe to say that he's slowly making a mess out of everything, but why should he care? Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MARVEL-characters.**

**Warnings: AU, incest, slash, Scumbag!Odin, cursing, slight Dub!Con, explicit scenes and language.**

**Rating: M!**

**AN: I have felt horrible these past few days and then stuff like this comes out. I apologize. If you don't like it, then please don't read it. Flames will be deleted. This story holds four parts. I'll update quickly.**

**Bend and Break **

**Part One**

Loki is looking into his own eyes. He doesn't really know what to think of himself. All he sees is a young, fuck-up boy with dark circles around his eyes. Girls often flirt with him, find him hot and sexy, but Loki just doesn't see it. It's not that he minds the attention – God knows he has slept with enough girls already. That's the problem really. He fucks them and that's it. There isn't a person in this entire world he actually cares for. He's never really had a girlfriend.

Or a boyfriend.

He rubs a hand over his tired face and then goes on to search the pocket of his jeans. He finds a small pill and he doesn't hesitate to swallow it down. He's not even sure what drug he is taking at the moment, but he does know that he'll feel better in a few minutes.

There's a sharp knock on the door and Loki turns around. A girl enters. She has pretty blue eyes, a thin face and is dressed in a short skirt and a nearly see-through white shirt. She is not wearing a bra. The girl grins when she sees Loki.

"I've been looking all over for you," she slurs. She's definitely drunk, but still conscious enough to close the door behind her. "You're Loki Odinson."

Loki never cares much about people, but he already dislikes this girl. People always judge him by the fact that he is the son of Odin. He would feel upset right now hadn't he taken that drug earlier. Frankly, he couldn't care any less about the world right now.

The girl walks forward and kneels down before him. She unzips his pants and goes on to give him a blowjob. Loki realizes he doesn't even know her name, but then he starts to have an orgasm and he forgets all about the girl. When he cums, he feels a little better, but only physically. The girls stands up and gives him a card.

She has a wicked smile on her face. "Call me." And with that, she leaves the bathroom again.

Loki zips up his pants and throws the card with her phone number into the toilet. He leaves the bathroom and is instantly overwhelmed by the loud music. He can actually feel the beat vibrating through his entire body. He kinda likes it. At least it makes him forget about the shit world he lives in. Loki starts to dance, faintly realizing that someone comes up to him to dance with him.

He allows it. Just as long as he doesn't actually have to care about anything.

~ o ~

Everyone is quiet inside the car. Loki – for once this week entirely sober and clean – looks around. Thor is sitting at his side. Before him sit his parents. They are all dressed fancily since they are going to some fucking charity-event. Back home, Odin already warned his two sons not to pull any shit. He forbade Loki from drinking and Thor from smashing.

"You look very lovely, mother," Thor says to Frigga.

He has always been a suck-up. Loki doesn't know how Frigga and Odin don't see straight through his act.

"Thank you, dear," Frigga replies warmly.

This is his family, Loki thinks, only speaking to each other when they are forced to spend half an hour in a small place. The limousine is very fancy and expensive and Loki knows that Thor is already planning on destroying it. That's Thor's thing. Loki drinks and disconnects himself from this fucked-up world while Thor merely destroys everything that shines prettily.

Honestly, Odin and Frigga shouldn't have been allowed to have kids. They did the worst job raising them.

"No shenanigans tonight," Odin repeats what he already told his sons a million times today, "this is one of the most important social events of the year."

"I heard you, I heard you," Thor says, rolling his eyes.

"But what if this totally sexy dude comes up to me-" Loki doesn't know why he always has to defy everything his father says. He just loves making Odin angry. "-and asks if he can fuck me from behind? I can hardly say no to that."

Frigga looks out of the window. Again, awesome parenting.

Odin just turns white with rage. He says nothing. Loki really wants to get some sort of reaction. _Anything_ more than this.

"Well, maybe I _can_ say no," he knows he is pushing it, but he doesn't care, "that is unless he has one massive cock."

Odin's eyes narrow.

"Oh brother, do shut up." So out of two parents and one brother, it is the brother who reacts first. Honestly, Loki is surprised that he and Thor aren't fucked up more than this. "It's revolting to hear about your sex-life."

"At least I have a sex-life."

Thor grins. "You wouldn't want to hear about my sexual adventures."

"Fucking Sif is not an adventure," Loki argues, "even I fucked her and I don't even like her."

"Take that back," Thor sounds insulted, "that's my girlfriend you're talking about."

"All right, all right," Loki holds up his hands in a surrendering-kind-of-way, "I'm just saying that if she asked for a penny for each time she fucks a man, she would be a millionaire by now."

He should have known that Thor would hit him for this. He kinda had it coming.

"Ow." He rubs his sore arm.

Odin and Frigga are purposely ignoring their two sons. They are both looking out of the window as they drive up to the mansion. Stark is wealthy man and Loki realizes that he never actually met the billionaire before. Perhaps he had to do something about that tonight. He never fucked a billionaire before.

"If any of you screw up this night," Odin warns just before they exit the car, "I will personally turn your lives into a living hell."

"You mean more than you already do?" Honestly, Loki has to learn when to shut up. Odin pushes him back. _Hard_. Luckily, they are still in the car and all that Loki hits is the soft seat behind him. "Fine," he grumbles.

They get out of the car, the four of them smiling profoundly. It makes Loki sick.

Still, he smiles on.

~ o ~

Loki, holding a drink in his hand, walks up to Tony Stark. If his father would see him at this very moment, he would be screwed. For one, that's not water in his glass. Loki actually doesn't know what he's drinking. He just knows it is alcohol and that he's going to be drunk if he has another five of those. He's looking forward to that.

Stark is currently talking to a bunch of older, boring dudes. The way Loki sees it, he is saving the billionaire.

"You're Stark," he says and then waits for Tony to turn around and face him. He does so after apologizing to the old men.

"And you're Loki," Tony says in return. There is a hint of amusement in his voice. "Are you having fun?"

"Not yet," Loki replies, a wicked grin on his face, "but the alcohol can kick in any moment now. It will all change then."

Tony chuckles politely. "Well, it is an open bar so feel free to aid yourself to anything."

"Oh, I will."

Tony narrows his eyes and Loki can't believe he's getting a condescending look from _him_. It's not like Tony Stark is fucking perfect. Everyone knows the stories of his wild younger years. Actually, Loki thinks, how old is that dude? Thirty? Forty? Loki would still do him because Stark is one fine specimen of the male kind.

"Maybe you should stick to pepsi," Tony says. He wants to take the drink from Loki's hand, but Loki quickly pulls away. "I know who you are, Loki."

This was getting interesting. "Really?"

"You take the occasional drugs and you drink a lot because you're trying to drown every shit feeling you're having. You're a troubled kid," Tony says, "everyone knows that."

"You're a fucking dick."

Tony only smiles.

"I have been where you are right now," Tony presses on, "feeling alone, lost. I can help you."

Loki throws his drink in Tony's face. That _might_ have been an overreaction, but it's too late to take it back. Tony just stands there, holding his breath for a moment. He goes on to take a napkin from a nearby table and dries his face.

"But you obviously don't need help," Tony sighs.

Out of nowhere, Odin is by their side. "I am so sorry, Mr. Stark-" He is such an incredible slimeball. "-you'll have to excuse my son's behavior."

"It's all right." Tony places the napkin back on the table. "I had it coming."

"I would have fucked you," Loki says, always pushing the limits. He feels Odin's hand on his arm, his fingers pressing down and his nails burying themselves into his skin. It hurts, but Loki has always liked a good hurt. He looks directly into his father's eyes as if challenging him.

"Enough," Odin hisses.

Loki pulls his arm loose. "I'm leaving."

"Loki, you are not-"

He has no idea what more his father wants to say because he's already walking away. Everyone around them turns silent and they are all looking at him. Most people would feel awkward and embarrassed, but this is Loki and he doesn't care. He would flip them the finger, but maybe he's crossed enough lines for one night.

~ o ~

Loki is outside. He's smoking a cigarette and doesn't even know where he got it from. He also stole a bottle of vodka from the open bar and he is glad that he brought some pills to this party. He already took one an hour ago, but he takes one again. He swallows it down with the vodka. Not the best combination, but he enjoys the way it makes him feel numb.

"I heard what happened," comes Thor's voice. A moment later, he sits down besides his brother. They both stare across the parking lot. It's getting late and a few people are leaving. "You really overdid yourself on this one."

"Thanks," Loki says. He gives his cigarette to Thor.

Thor takes it and winks at his brother. "It wasn't really a compliment. You pissed of father _and_ the most popular billionaire on this planet. Did you really have to throw your drink in his face?"

"Do you see this face?" Loki points at his own face which doesn't show much emotion. "It's my I-don't-give-a-shit-face."

Thor snorts and blows some smoke into the warm, evening air.

"Have you broken something already?" Loki asks.

"A few bottles of Scotch," Thor sounds proud, "and there is a car around here somewhere that's missing a window. Maybe two."

"Congratulations." Loki takes back his cigarette. "I'm actually surprised you're still here. Last charity-event, you were present for exactly ten minutes before disappearing into the unknown night."

Thor laughs. "Sif is in France with her parents," he explains, "she doesn't come back until tomorrow so there was nowhere I could escape to."

"Aaw," Loki mocks, "you miss her."

Thor hits Loki's arm with his fists. It's meant as a friendly, brotherly action, but Loki shrinks away because it fucking hurts. Leave it to Thor to hit him at the exact spot where Odin grabbed him only thirty minutes before.

"You wuss!"

"It fucking hurt," Loki objects. He rubs the sore spot. "Father is kinda strong for an old man."

Thor rolls his eyes. "Wait," his demeanor changes, "he hurt you in front of everyone?"

"Nah," Loki throws his cigarette onto the floor and stamps his foot on it. The night sky is completely black. "He's done it a million times already so he knows how to mask it."

"He's furious, Loki." For once, Thor sounds completely serious and actually concerned.

Loki wants to throw up. He's not sure whether it's because Thor seems to actually care of whether he is just drunk. He moves to lay down a bit. "Like it matters."

"It does!" Thor goes to lean back on his elbows. Unlike Loki, he cares nothing for the sky and he keeps his gaze on his little brother. "Father is different with you than with me. If I screw up, he yells. If you screw up – and you screwed up big time – he beats you. He _hurts_ you."

Loki opens his bottle of vodka and drinks it empty. "Thanks for the reminder."

"So stop screwing up!"

"Thor, if there is one thing I am good at in this entire universe, it's screwing up." He wants more alcohol, but he has none left. He angrily throws away the bottle and it shatters to pieces against the wheel of a car. They're lucky the alarm doesn't go off.

"I know I haven't been the best brother," Thor sighs, "I should have given you a better example. I should have been someone you could look up."

Loki finally looks at Thor for the first time. Their faces are only inches away. "I am looking up at you," he jokes.

"I am being serious!"

"Would you fuck me?"

"_What_?"

Loki grins. He loves it when he pushes people out of balance. He loves to see them squirm awkwardly.

"Would you fuck me right now if I asked you to?"

Thor only narrows his eyes. The fact that he isn't outright disgusted says enough about the fucked up relationship they have. Then again, when they were teenagers, they kissed each other. It was just practice, but none denied how good it felt.

Maybe it has something to do with the tension in the air or maybe it is because Loki has a reputation of fucked-up boy to uphold, but at that moment, he leans forward and kisses Thor. It's not an innocent peck on the lips. It is all tongue. Thor even moans softly and at that moment, Loki bursts into laughter. He falls back, his laughs echoing through the parking lot.

"You really would fuck me," he laughs.

"Shut up, Loki," Thor scolds. He too falls onto his back. "And fuck you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MARVEL-characters.**

**Warnings: AU, incest, slash, Scumbag!Odin, cursing, slight Dub!Con, explicit scenes and language.**

**Rating: M!**

**AN: I noticed that the first chapter was just one long text. There was no indication of a new part. That wasn't supposed to happen. I made sure that that problem is fixed here. Sorry for that! Thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted this story and added it to their favorites. Here is part two so enjoy!**

**Bend and Break **

**Part Two**

Coming home, Loki could sense the dread hanging in the air. He watches his mother take out her earrings before bidding them a goodnight. Thor stands awkwardly in the living room, but eventually he locks himself away in his bedroom as well. That leaves Loki and Odin. The son eyes his father questioningly: what are you going to do to me?

Odin's face is white. His lips are thin and his hands are balled into fists.

"Thrilling party," Loki says when the silence becomes too heavy, "we should do that more often."

Without any warning, Odin punches him in the face and Loki stumbles back, instinctively grabbing his hurting nose. When he looks at his hands, he finds them wet with blood. It's been a while since Odin hit him this hard. He assumes he had it coming.

"I warned you, Loki," Odin hisses, not even sorry for what he did, "Tony Stark is a wealthy, influential man and you embarrassed not only yourself, but all of us."

Loki wiggles his nose and straightens his back. He looks directly into his father's cold, uncaring eyes. "It's all about our image, isn't it? Sorry to break it to you, but everyone already knows what a fucked-up family you have."

Odin raises his hand again – ready to hit his youngest son a second time – but Loki backs away and holds up his hands protectively. The hit doesn't come, but Odin is still steaming with anger. Honestly, if he doesn't breathe any time soon, Loki suspects he might actually burst with anger. Now _that_ would be hilarious.

"Get out of my sight!" Odin barks.

Loki does so. He locks the door of his bedroom behind him. It feels good to be alone. It means he doesn't have to keep up pretenses. It's not like he's going to break down now. He just feels relief that the day is over. He touches his nose and makes sure it isn't broken. Then he drops down on his bed and he doesn't even bother to take off his clothes.

He falls asleep easily, but it's the mornings that are hard. When he wakes, he groans. He is hung-over and his face hurts. Before going down for breakfast, he checks himself in the mirror. His right eye is entirely black and his nose is thick and swollen. He's looked worse so he goes down without any shame.

His mother greets him and then stares at him for a moment with the faintest hint of concern in her eyes. Then she focuses back on her newspaper without any comment. Thor is there as well. He stops mid-swallow when he sees his little brother. Loki grins and then winks at him.

Luckily, Odin has already gone to work. It means it will be a quiet morning. Frankly, days are always better when their father is not around. Mostly, they leave each other in peace.

Loki takes some toast with butter and drinks a cup of coffee.

"Fandral is throwing a party tomorrow," Thor says, trying to sound casual. Loki doesn't miss the fact that his brother is constantly staring at him. "Everyone will be there. Sif is coming back from France today so she'll be there. Are you going?"

"Probably." Loki never liked Thor's friends, but he had to admit that they threw great parties. The alcohol was free and the people present were actually not bad looking. Loki wouldn't miss it in the world.

"Cool."

~ o ~

The real party only starts after two. The boring people have left by then and the remaining ones are drunk. Loki is dancing with some dude he doesn't know. He already took enough drugs for one night so he turns to alcohol instead. It is safe to say that Loki is no longer from this world.

The music grows louder and the guy keeps closing in on Loki. After a few seconds, he finds himself in the guy's arms, his ass being assaulted by a pair of hands. Loki pushes them away, but the guy is fucking persistent!

"Come on," he tries to seduce Loki, "you like this."

"No." Loki tries to push the guy away, but he's drunk and he can't tell the difference between up and down. "You're too rough, too…moronic. I actually don't like you at all."

The guy starts sucking his neck and slowly works his ways to his jaw. "You're playing hard to get. Cute."

"Noooo." Loki wishes he could sound stronger, but the word gets dragged out and loses its entire meaning and purpose. The guy doesn't stop, but is actually wiggling his hand down Loki's pants now. "Stop!"

The guy chuckles. "Come on, Loki, you are enjoying this."

Loki's head hurts and he feels sick and tired. He attempts to push the guy away again, but of course it's pointless. Then someone else pushes the guy and this time, the stranger falls to the ground. He seems shocked and completely humiliated.

"My brother said no, you perv," Thor says angrily.

Loki turns around to look at his brother. He's grinning and he throws his arms around him. "You saved me!"

"Yes and you are wasted!"

"That I am," Loki replies slowly, "I need another drink."

"No. Come on, Loki." Thor guides him away from the room and Loki isn't sure where they are going. Eventually, they arrive in a bedroom – Fandral's bedroom. It's spotless. Even the bed is still made. It's a miracle a couple hasn't found its way to this place yet.

"Sit down," Thor orders. He has to push Loki down since he kinda lost the understanding of the English language at this point. "Look at yourself."

"I'm usually very pretty, Thor," Loki slurs as he closes his eyes, "that's what people tell me anyway. The black eye ruins my looks."

Thor sighs. He removes Loki's shoes and helps him lay down. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm out of pills," Loki says then. It's a realization that just came to him and he simply must do something about that. He stares into Thor's eyes. "Can I borrow something?"

"I don't do drugs," Thor states.

"Ha," he laughs, "but Sif does! I know you carry for her." When he needs to, he can still move surprisingly swift. He grabs into Thor's pocket and quickly finds what he's looking for. Thor doesn't even bother to stop him. He watches Loki take a pill with a faint disappointing look on his face.

"Sleep it off," Thor grumbles and he moves to leave the room.

"No, stay!" Loki nearly begs. He takes Thor's hand and pulls him down. Thor clearly hesitates for a moment – thinking that his friends and his girlfriend are downstairs – but then he gives in and he sits on the edge of the bed. Loki doesn't let go of his hand. In fact, he pulls Thor even closer to him. "You liked it when I kissed you, didn't you?"

Thor pulls himself free, looking incredibly annoyed.

"I'm not joking," Loki says. Then again, he doesn't really know what he is saying so let alone know whether he means it or not. Honestly, he has not been this drunk in months. "Let's do it again."

"No, Loki."

If you ask a hundred people to describe Loki Odinson, then ninety of those will use the words arrogant, dickhead, junkie and fucked-up brat. They would also say he is incredibly stubborn. Such is the case now. Loki sits up and starts to kiss Thor's necks, then moves to his jaw and eventually reaches his mouth. On any other day, things would end here, but Loki is beyond drunk and Thor is a bit drunk as well.

Thor moves further into the bed and Loki throws his legs around Thor's hips. He is straddling him and he can feel Thor's hardness beneath him. It makes him smile that he has such a quick effect on him. Loki pulls Thor's shirt over his head and allows his hands to rub over his golden skin. Thor moans, pleased and aroused.

When their kisses break apart, it's because they need some air. They use the opportunity to get rid of some more clothes. Loki pushes down Thor's pants and removes his own. He quickly moves back to straddling his own brother.

It's wrong and disgusting, but it kinda feels good.

"Loki," Thor whispers his name and Loki absolutely adores it.

It makes him feel wanted. It makes him feel good about himself. So they continue to fuck each other. It's a mess of different feelings and emotions, but in the end all Loki feels is a burning sensation. It's a good burn and he can only watch as Thor comes undone beneath him. He grins wickedly when they're done and he rolls off of his brother's lap. He feels a little less drunk now.

"I knew you would fuck me if I asked you to."

Thor stands up and dresses himself. Loki feels himself falling asleep. For a moment, Thor looks like he wants to say something, but then he shuts his mouth and quickly leaves the bedroom. Loki crawls underneath the covers and dreams of nothing. Those are his best dreams.

~ o ~

Loki and Thor say nothing about what happened at Fandral's party. When they meet each other the next evening for dinner, they greet each other properly and then continue to bicker as they always do. Frigga eats her meal quietly, chewing each bite over fifteen times. Odin is reading a newspaper. As always, it shows how little everyone is interested in each other.

"So how is Sif?" Frigga suddenly asks. She takes a careful sip of her red wine.

"Great, just great," Thor replies, smiling faintly, "she had a blast in France. Her parents are planning to return their in the fall."

"I bet she had a sexy French lover," Loki interjects, a devilish grin on his face.

Frigga ignores him – as does Thor.

"They do say it's a very lovely country," their mother says.

The conversation ends there and Loki can't stop himself from rolling his eyes. He can't believe they survived as a family for so long. Their conversations last about thirty seconds and they insult each other every other sentence. Actually..._Loki_ insults everyone ever other sentence. It's still a miracle they have dinner together every evening.

"Well, this has been a lovely meal," he says, standing, "but I have plans and-"

"Sit down," Odin orders, not even looking up from his paper.

Loki looks at his father evenly. "But I'm done."

"Sit. _Down_!" Odin does look up now. His blue eyes are cold and distant. It's his usual look and Loki can't help but hate it. It honestly is no wonder why he wants to go against his father all the time. "I am not going to repeat myself again."

The tension in the air could cut diamond. Thor is looking expectantly at his brother, his eyes pleading him to sit down. Frigga is looking at her wine as if she is contemplating on chugging it all down at once. Or maybe she thinks she could somehow drown in it.

Loki decides to sit down again. He'll obey Odin for now, mostly because he is not in the mood for a second black eye. But Loki wouldn't be Loki if he didn't defy his father in some way. A grin spreads across his face as he now knows how he wants to push his father's buttons.

"So how much money did Asgard Industries loose today?" He asks. It could have been a simple and honest question, but he adds amusement to his voice which earns him a glare from Odin. "I am reading in the newspapers that you're taking quite the hit."

Odin merely says, "Don't talk about business you know nothing about."

"You don't have to know the business to realize that your company is drowning like the Titanic." He takes his glass of wine and drinks it empty. He pours himself more. He can see that Frigga wants to do the same. "There are whispers that it's actually all your fault."

Thor shoots him a warning glance. "Be quiet, Loki," he whispers harshly.

Loki completely ignores his brother. "So how incompetent are you feeling right now? You suck at being a father and now you suck at being a CEO. Next thing you know, you suck at being a husband!" He turns to Frigga, knowing perfectly well that he is crossing a million lines here. "Does he still please you in bed?"

Frigga blushes.

"_Enough_!" Odin stands, his face filled with rage. "Get out of my sight!"

Loki drinks the rest of his wine and stands up victoriously. "See? Was that so hard? You could have avoided all this if you had simply let me leave the table earlier."

Thor buries his face in his hands.

Loki only grins when he exits the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MARVEL-characters.**

**Warnings: AU, incest, slash, Scumbag!Odin, cursing, slight Dub!Con, explicit scenes and language.**

**Rating: M!**

**AN: Thank you for reading this story. I hope this chapter will be enjoyed!**

**Bend and Break **

**Part Three**

Loki can't believe they are actually going to another one of Stark's parties. He can't believe he's still welcome! They ride to the biggest mansion of the neighborhood and Loki is already plotting to make this party the worst one so far. He knows Odin can read his thoughts – truly, his face is an open book. Yet, Odin stays silent this time. He's probably learned by now that warning his youngest son earns him nothing.

They arrive and the first thing Loki does is steal two martinis from a waiter's plate. He chugs them down and pulls a horrid face. Thor is smirking at him.

"This is awful," Loki spits, glaring at the empty glasses, "why do people drink this shit?"

He puts the glasses on a table.

Thor presses a beer in his little brother's hand. "Here, this will wash it down."

Again, Loki chugs it down in one go. It does taste a bit better, but he craves something else. Something _more_. He checks his pocket and finds his bottle of pills safely tucked away. He isn't going to take something yet. The evening is still young and he is planning on making it one long haul. He'll make the last party seem like a boring drag.

"I have to find some important prick to annoy." He scans his surroundings and he sees a viable target. He doesn't know the guy, but he is old and probably easily offended and shocked. He brings out his best wanna-fuck-me-face. Thor is already rolling his eyes as walks away.

Before Loki can actually reach the old man, he is intercepted by a young redhead. She is pretty and tiny and fierce-looking. Loki has decent knowledge of the human nature and he can see that you do not mess with this girl. But he's Loki so he has to give it a change.

"I know who you are," the redhead says, seizing up Loki as she scans his entire body. She has the worst condescending look upon her face and Loki already dislikes her. "You're Loki Odinson. You nearly ruined the last party thrown by Mr. Stark."

"_Nearly_ ruined?" He flashes her his most charming smile. It's completely fake and he likes it that way. "I'll have to try better then."

"No," the girl merely says, crossing her arms before her chest.

"Wait, this isn't fair," he pouts, "you know who I am, but I haven't the faintest clue who you are."

"I am Natasha Romanoff," the girl introduces herself. She straightens her back, clearly proud. "And I work for Mr. Stark. I am his personal assistant. This party is important so I suggest you don't try any funny business."

"Geez, you are no fun." Loki wants to walk away, but Natasha comes to stand before him again.

"I mean it."

"You sound like my dad."

This time, he does manage to escape her. Honestly, when will people learn? The more you forbid him from doing something, the more he'll do it. Don't ruin the party? Ruining the party it is! Even if it's only to piss of Odin. He's really a very small child on the inside. Or maybe he's just a jerk. Loki doesn't really know.

He is on his way to talk to the grumpy old man when his eyes land on a new target. The great Stark himself is standing to his left and Loki is feeling lucky. He walks towards the billionaire and goes to stand next to him without saying anything. Stark's conversation-partner frowns, utters some words under his breath (probably some insults towards the youngest Odinson) and then leaves.

Tony Stark turns to look at him.

"The great Anthony Stark," Loki says. A waiter passes him and he grabs two more martinis. He knows he doesn't like them, but he drinks them anyway. Alcohol is alcohol. "I must admit that I was surprised when I found out I was still welcome here."

"Of course you are, Loki," Tony says much too politely, "I feel like we got off on the wrong foot last time." He extends his hand for Loki to shake it.

Loki stares at the hand and then continues to ignore the gesture all together. "See, here I was, thinking that you just had to see me again. I have that kind of effect on people. I attribute it to my good looks. People meet me and they just…they want to fuck me."

Tony drops his hand, sighs, but says nothing. He looks at Loki with the strangest gaze in his eyes. Is that pity? Loki would have none of it! He was able to push Odin's buttons so he had to be able to push those of a billionaire. He had to find Tony's weakness and use it. After all, if he doesn't to it first; they'll do it to him.

"I don't want to fuck you, Loki."

"Really? I've seen the way you look at me. The things I would do to you, Stark." He bites his lower lip. "You don't even have to be gay to-"

"_Loki_," Tony says, stopping him mid-sentence. He doesn't sound angry or even upset. It annoys Loki greatly, but Tony manages to say more. "I hear you're quite the brilliant student. Why don't you tell me about your studies?"

Loki narrows his eyes. This is not the way he wants the conversation to head in. "Who cares? It's fucking august so I tend not to worry much about school. Now tell me, what _do_ you like?"

Tony rolls his eyes. It's a gesture that reminds Loki so much of Thor.

"You're banging that redhead, aren't you?" Tony remains silent. "That's very cliché, Stark, I am disappointed in you."

"Her name is Natasha and I am not sleeping with her," Tony counters. He seems to curse himself for allowing Loki to drag him back into the conversation. He takes a sip from his whisky.

"Then who do you fuck around here?" Loki licks his lips. He is enjoying this very much. _Very much_ indeed. He loves to see Tony squirm. If he continues down this path, he might even manage to make the man blush! Now that would be an accomplishment because it's well known that Tony Stark is not easily taken off guard. "Do you sleep with half the men present in this room? Is that how you and your company are growing so fast? Did you fuck my father?"

"God no!"

Loki doesn't stop there. "My mother?"

Tony closes his eyes for a second, then says, "I would never-"

"Nah, I know you wouldn't," Loki interjects, "but I can see you with my dad. He doesn't easily admit it, but he will fuck everything that moves. Seriously, I think he's done every maid we've had so far and that is saying something. And every pool boy as well."

Tony inhales sharply.

"So have you shagged my dad?"

"No, Loki, I have not."

"Then who?" Loki grabs another martini from a waiter's plate. Seriously, do these rich people drink nothing better than that crap? "Are you hot for Thor?"

Tony loses his temper at that moment. "I'm not hot for anyone!"

Loki grins, feeling pleased. Then he hears his father's commanding voice behind him and he drops his smirk. He does not take his gaze away from Stark, however. "You'll have to excuse me," he says in a soft, lovely voice. He bows his head closer to Tony and whispers, "I have an appointment with Odin's right fist."

"_Enough_!" Odin takes Loki by the arm and turns him around with much force.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private," Tony quickly suggests, feeling the stares of everyone in the room on them. It's an exact repeat of the previous party and he's clearly not in the mood for that. Loki already knows that he will not get an invite for the next charity-event. He honestly couldn't care less.

Odin agrees with Tony and follows him into the kitchen. He doesn't let go of Loki's arm and he's starting to really hurt him now. The servants scatter apart when they see the three of them enter. Odin finally lets go of his youngest son when Frigga hurries inside as well. She looks red in the face – probably having had too much wine already. Loki knows she's mortified, but he cares not. It's not like she will ever stand up for him so why would he have to bother about her feelings?

"We should all take in a deep breath," Tony suggests.

Odin only has eyes for the billionaire now. "I am very sorry for my son's behavior."

Loki doesn't know why Odin still bothers with the apologies. It's not like it will help.

"You know," Loki says, looking at his father with a complacent smile on his face, "Tony and I were actually having a decent conversation. I can't help it that everyone is so easily offended. My questions were legit."

Odin spins around on his heels and raises his hand as to hit Loki. Tony quickly jumps between them as he tries to protect Loki. "Okay. We should definitely calm down." He keeps switching his gaze between the father and son.

Again, Loki does not know when to shut up. He looks past Tony and into Odin's furious eyes. "It is a known scientific fact that the use of constant violence is a sign of impotence."

Tony slowly shakes his head in disbelief and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Odin looks about ready to burst. His face is white with rage and his eyes stand unnaturally wide. Frigga rushes to her husband's side and places a hand on his chest. "Calm down, dear, you know how Loki is always-"

This time, Loki grows agitated. "Oh don't defend him, mother."

Tony throws him a don't-you-ever-stop-look?

Loki throws him a look right back. An off-course-I-don't-ever-fucking-stop-look. "Why don't you come here and hit me again, father? I'm sure another black eye would look just fancy on me."

"You're a cruel boy," Odin spits.

"Well, maybe I just looked at you and found the perfect example," he counters, "you are a terrible father. I mean, who starts hitting his son when he's only nine years old?"

"You're not even my son!"

Frigga turns away, covering her face with both her hands. Odin closes his mouth and Loki just stares.

"_What_?"

"All right, all right, time out!" Tony says loudly, but no one has any attention for him.

"I'm not even your son?" Loki echoes. All amusement and cruelty vanishes from his eyes and voice. At this very moment, he is nothing more than a hurt, little boy. He feels nine years old again, when Odin had hit him for the first time. He feels absolutely powerless. He looks at the man he has always called father and Odin stares right back at him. "What does that _mean_?"

"Let's discuss this later," Frigga intervenes.

"No," Loki says stubbornly, aware that his voice is shaking, "we're not going to discuss this later. We're discussing this now because apparently Odin found that now is the perfect time to throw something like that into the open!"

The more he speaks, the angrier he becomes again.

Tears roll over Frigga's cheeks, but Loki keeps his heart as cold as stone.

"If I am not your real son, then who am I?" He shifts his gaze between his mother and father. "Am I adopted?"

"Yes," Odin answers, sounding like an old and tired man. Loki would have none of this. Odin doesn't get to play this fragile and vulnerable role right now. He doesn't get to be a victim here. "I am sorry you had to find out like this, Loki."

"No," Loki shakes his head violently, "you don't get to be sorry. It makes so much sense now! Why you favored Thor all these years, because no matter how much he screws up, he gets a pass. When I screw up, I get _beaten_!"

Tony stands awkwardly to the side. He looks like he wants to disappear from this scene, but somehow he can't. He just stares at his three guests.

Loki's breathing is shallow and uneven. His jaw is set in a hard line. He suddenly realizes how vulnerable he looks and acts and he _must_ do something about that. "Well, let me shatter your perfect idea of Thor, Odin. Let me shatter the very idea that you still have a family. I fucked Thor!"

Frigga stumbles back and Odin sucks in a sharp breath. Tony merely lowers his gaze.

"That's right," Loki continues, poison on the tip of his tongue while tears stream down, "you, Odin, screwed up your family to this point. I _fucked_ Thor last week."

Frigga faints and Tony rushes towards her. Odin just stands there, perplexed.

Loki flees from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MARVEL-characters.**

**Warnings: AU, incest, slash, Scumbag!Odin, cursing, slight Dub!Con, explicit scenes and language.**

**Rating: M!**

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't think people would actually enjoy this story since it's so dark and all. Also, Loki's a bastard and I didn't think people would enjoy him that way. Apparently, Loki is a charmer no matter what he says or does. To ****CreggaFoeseeker: I kept Tony's canon-age (while making Loki and Thor younger) because I wanted him to possess certain life-wisdom. Also, you gave me the idea of making Tony's part a bit bigger. There is actually a part of this chapter in his POV so that is explained why he puts up with Loki and why he wants to help him.**

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

**Bend and Break **

**Part Four**

Tony carefully hands Frigga to Odin. She is lying unconsciously on the cold stones of the kitchen, her face white and her lips dry. She looks awful. Odin lifts her head and places it in his lap. He gently strokes her hair and Tony is unsure of what he's supposed to do now.

Then Odin looks up at him. He looks like a broken man. "Can you find Loki for me?" He asks, his voice barely a whisper. He continues to stroke Frigga's hair. "I'm afraid he'll do something rash."

"Yeah, sure." Tony doesn't hesitate and hurries from the room. He has to admit that he fears for Loki as well. The boy had looked utterly shocked and lost. Tony had felt a faint pang of recognition. He makes his way through the crowded main room – ignoring the many calls of his name – and exits his mansion through his front door.

When he hears a familiar and friendly voice, he does turn around. Bruce Banner, his longtime friend, comes running towards him. He sports a frown on his face and has clear concern in his kind, brown eyes. "What's going on?" Bruce asks when he stands next to Tony.

Tony hesitates if he should tell Bruce, but then he thinks that they'll find Loki quicker if they work together. "Odin and Loki had a fight," he says reluctantly. He doesn't want to spread the news around and he certainly doesn't want to start any gossip. The story is much too wild and wrong for that. "It was bad, Bruce, _really_ bad. I fear Loki is going to do something rash now."

Bruce bites down on his lip and Tony can tell that he is thinking something conflicted. He doesn't have time for this. "What's on your mind?"

"Just," again, Bruce hesitates, "this is _Loki_ we're talking about. He always does something rash. Last time he threw his drink in your face without any reason. I'm also pretty sure that it was his brother that broke two of my car-windows."

"I'm not talking about that kind of rash." Tony can tell that there is more on his friend's mind. "Seriously, Bruce, I've got to find him so what are you really thinking?"

"Why do you care so much for this boy?" Bruce asks. He sounds uncertain when he speaks the words; like he fears he might hurt Tony's feelings or something. "He's an unstable rich kid that only strives for constant attention."

Tony looks angrily at Bruce. "No," he says briskly. Then he hesitates a moment because he's not sure if he wants Bruce to know the complete truth. "I was like Loki many years ago. You should have seen me when I was twenty. I was drunk all the time and I cared nothing for the world." He sighs heavily as he remembers it all. "I turned my back on everything and everyone, but I just…I felt incredibly alone because I thought no one understood me."

Bruce swallows heavily.

"I thought my father didn't love me, I thought my mother had abandoned me." Tony turns down his gaze and forces himself to keep breathing evenly. "Luckily, I met someone that shook me from that nightmare. If I hadn't, who knows where I would have been right now. Loki is just like that. He needs someone that won't turn his back on him when he screws up because that's the only thing he really expects from life."

"I'm sorry, Tony," Bruce whispers.

"Don't be," Tony smiles weakly, "you saved me, remember?"

Tony fondly remembers the first time he had met Bruce. He had hated the scientist, but Bruce had been persistent and over time, they had grown a close, nearly indestructible friendship. Bruce had been the one to never leave his side and to support him no matter what.

"So let's save a little, lost and scared boy," Tony sighs, "if we manage to find him in time."

"I will look inside, see if he's upstairs or in one of the bedrooms," Bruce offered, "I'll keep an eye out for Thor as well."

"Good," Tony turns to look ahead and into the dark night. He wishes he didn't have such a massive backyard. "I'll look outside."

~ o ~

Loki is sitting against the wheel of a car. Last time he had been in this parking lot, he had kissed his own brother. It isn't exactly a memory he is found of. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. He can hear footsteps approach him, but he doesn't recognize them. When he opens his eyes, he needs a moment for his vision to adjust, but then he sees Tony Stark sitting next to him.

"This is…a great…party." The words don't fall easily from his tongue. He has trouble finding the right words and he barely gets them off of his chest. His mind is foggy and he likes it. The numbness is slowly taking over his body and he allows it. "Much better…than the last…party."

"I've been looking all over for you," Tony says. His heads turns so that he can look directly at Loki. "What happened inside…that was quite something."

Loki laughs slowly. "I just…admitted the…vilest truth to…my parents," he slurs, "I'm surprised…you can still…look at me."

"So you really did it with Thor?"

He wants to nod, but his head just falls forward and he has trouble getting it back up. His muscles become weak and he loses control over his body. Now all he has to do, is wait for the loss of control over his mind.

"I always envied kids that had parents," Tony says, still looking at Loki, "I thought that any family had to better with a mother and father. I think you just proved me terribly wrong."

Loki lifts his arm, shakily and uncontrolled, and brings the bottle of vodka to his lips. He stole it from the bar just before he escaped the mansion. It's already empty and Loki throws it away angrily. It breaks into a dozen pieces.

"Don't tell me you drank all that."

"I'm starting…to feel…a bit…better." He feels like rolling up into a ball and crying himself into a deep sleep. He wishes he could find the strength to move, but his body is no longer listening to him. He took too much alcohol and too much pills. _Way _too much!

Tony shifts besides him. He grabs Loki's shoulders and forces him to look up at him. "Hey, Loki, open your eyes." He feels Loki's forehead which is sticky with sweat and feels incredibly hot. "You're burning up. Loki, you look awful."

"But I…_feel_…better."

Tony shakes him. "Look at me!" There comes no reaction and he quickly realizes a truth. "You're not just drunk. What did you _take_?"

More footsteps approach. Loki is starting to forget about the world around him and he cares for nothing anymore.

"Here you are!"

Loki recognizes the voice: it's Bruce Banner, a close friend of the Stark family.

"Loki, what did you take?" Tony repeats while voice grows incredibly loud.

Loki groans since he can't stand the noise and he wants Tony to shut the fuck up. He tries to push Tony's hands away, but the billionaire will have not of it. "Loki!"

Reluctantly, Loki grabs into his pocket and reveals an empty, yellow bottle. It reads Benzodiazepines on the label. Tony has used the occasional recreational drugs when he was younger, but he mostly stuck to cannabis and LSD. He knows very little about Benzodiazepines, only that it isn't that lethal except when used in certain combinations.

Tony's eyes fall on the empty bottle of vodka a few yards away. Benzodiazepines and alcohol is _not_ a good combination. Tony starts to panic and he shakes Loki even harder.

"Bruce, call an ambulance!" Bruce doesn't even hesitate and he pulls out his cellphone. When he sees Thor walking in the distance, he yells for his attention and points to the nearly unconscious Loki. Thor rushes towards them and falls to his knees besides his brother. It is clear that he knows what has happened between his brother and his father.

"He took a lot of pills and alcohol. He's not responding," Tony breathes. He lets go of Loki when Thor pulls him onto his lap.

"Loki, hey, it's me," Thor already has tears in his eyes, "what did you do?"

Loki mutters something, but it's not very audible. Then he repeats it, "Let me go, Thor."

Tony only watches the heartbreaking scene before him. He finds it difficult to look away from Thor and Loki. He even feels a bit guilty. He should have stopped the verbal fight between Loki and Odin. Hell, he should have kicked Loki out of his house! It would have prevented _this_.

"The ambulance is on its way," Bruce tells them.

"Did you hear that, Loki?" Thor's voice sounds incredibly fragile. "You're going to be fine." He pulls at Loki so that he sits up more. "You have to throw up, Loki, come on."

"No!" Loki wants to cover his mouth with his hands, but the gesture fails and he doesn't immediately find his mouth. "No, Thor, let me go."

Tony begins to understand what Loki is trying to say. He doesn't want to get away from Thor's grip. He wants to get away from the world. The massive intake of Benzodiazepines and alcohol wasn't an accident. This was a genuine suicide attempt. Tony feels shocked to his bones.

"You're not dying," Tony doesn't know why he says it, "you're not dying here and now."

Thor is crying now, big, round tears rolling over his cheeks. It's strange to see such a large, broad man weep like a child. "Of course not. Things will get better, Loki. I know we've been a fucked-up family for so long now, but things _will_ get better. I am going to be your brother again. A proper brother. I am going to protect you!"

Tony feels tears come to his own eyes. For a long time, he hadn't cared for Loki or Thor. He'd always found them spoiled brats, but now he had an entire different idea of them. All he sees is a pair of fucked-up, helpless boys and he wishes he could help them in some way. He wishes he could have already helped them in the past.

Loki doesn't react anymore. He has gone completely limp in his brother's grasp.

Thor shakes him. He grabs his little brother's face and yells at him. Tony falls back and feels Bruce's supporting hand on his shoulder. It's meant a reassuring gesture, but Tony finds it pointless. They are watching a young man die and they are doing nothing. There is nothing they _can_ do.

The ambulance sounds in the distance.

~ o ~

When Loki opens his eyes, he instantly knows he's lying in a hospital bed. The filthy white light hurt his eyes, but it's his head that causes him the most problems. It feels like it's about to explode. He pushes himself up, already feeling annoyed by the IV that's sticking out of his arm. He moves to pull it out, but a large hand grabs his own.

"Leave it," Thor orders. He smiles faintly when Loki looks at him. "You look better."

Loki drops back down and closes his eyes. He realizes only now that he is still alive and that he is still stuck in a horrible family. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Don't say that," Thor says weakly, "you don't want to die, Loki."

At that moment, Loki notices that his parents aren't with him. Well, he supposes he shouldn't call them his parents anymore. It's a painful thought, but he hides it from Thor. Then he wonders whether Thor knows that he's adopted. He turns his head and looks into his brother's blue eyes. They remind him of Odin and again, it hurts.

"Why are you here?" he asks. It's a legit question. For all intents and purposes, Loki destroyed his family with his behavior. It's not that he feels entirely guilty, but he doesn't wish this fate to his brother. He has always liked Thor. It was one of the few people in the world that stuck with him, no matter what.

"You're my brother," Thor answers, "where else would I be right now?"

"Well, I have a mother and a father and they're not here," Loki sneers.

"While you were sleeping," Thor says reluctantly, "some things happened."

Loki widens his eyes. He's not sure he wants to hear Thor's next words.

"Father left."

_That_ makes Loki raise his eyebrows. This makes it official then. They no longer are a family. They haven't been a family for years, but now the whole world knows it. It's official. Loki feels strangely relieved. At least he doesn't have to pretend anymore. "I'm sorry I broke apart your family, Thor."

"Don't be," Thor quickly counters, "you and I both know this is for the best."

"Do you know where Odin escaped to?"

"No," Thor sighs, "but he took all of our money. Or what was left of it anyway. He's been planning this for months, ever since the company was going bankrupt. Then he forced mother to choose. Either she could come with him or she could stay."

The fact that Frigga wasn't currently sitting at his side was a good enough answer.

"She chose you, Loki," Thor explains.

A crazy laugh escapes Loki's throat. "You expect me to believe that? If she had chosen me, she would be here."

"She's been sitting by your side for days while you were sleeping," Thor continues, never raising his voice, never losing his temper, "but she had an appointment with our lawyer."

"I thought Odin took all of our money," Loki says, knowing that their lawyer was very expensive. He is starting to believe that Thor is feeding him a bunch of lies in order to make him feel better; to prevent him from trying to kill himself again. If that is the case, then he is definitely going to try another way.

"Yeah, but we kinda gained a new friend." Thor looks uncomfortable now. "Tony Stark is lending us the money we need. He's making sure we can keep the house, pay the lawyer and every psychiatrist, psychologist and therapist we need."

"I'm not talking to a shrink!" Loki is simply horrified by that thought.

"We don't really have a choice anymore," Thor says, "the last few years, we've been living in an awful situation. You got beaten, we found out you've been adopted and we…we had an-" he starts to whisper at this point, "-an incestuous relationship. That's just wrong and we need help, Loki."

Actually, Loki couldn't really disagree with that.

"We have some rough months ahead of us," Thor concluded, "but we can make it. We can become a family again if we really try."

Loki has always wanted a normal family. Or at least a _better_ family.

A new figure appeared in the doorway. Loki doesn't know how to react when he connects his gaze with the one of his mother. Frigga looks tired, having dark circles underneath her eyes, but she smiles when looking at Loki. "I am so glad to see you're awake again," she says softly. She walks further into the room and sits down on the edge of Loki's bed. Hesitantly, as if she's afraid to scare of her son, she lifts her arms and then embraces him. "I am so sorry, my love, I am so, so sorry!"

Loki has no idea what to do with himself. He can't remember the last time his mother gave him a hug. He certainly can't remember the last time she had spoken to him like that. Loki is completely and utterly speechless.

Frigga lets go of him and quickly wipes away her tears. "Can you forgive me? I've been a horrible mother-" she turns to Thor, "-to both of you."

Loki inhales sharply, reminding himself that he still had a voice. He had been so eager to use it the last couple of years, so eager to say everything and anything that lay on his mind, but now he had been reduced to a small boy that craved his mother's hug again.

Then he painfully remembered that Frigga wasn't really his mother.

"Why are you still here?" He asks with a slight tremble in his voice. "I'm not your son, so why are you-"

Frigga stops him. "You _are_ my son. Don't ever doubt that you aren't my boy. I love you, Loki, I love you as much as I love Thor."

At that moment, Loki breaks. He can't handle those words and damn Frigga for saying them. Damn her! He starts to cry and he covers his face with his hands. He doesn't want his family to see his weakness. Then he feels his mother's arms around him again and he completely gives in. It feels wonderful and he only now understands how much he missed this.

"We can be a family again, Loki," Frigga whispers while stroking his cheek, "it will be a long and difficult journey, but I firmly believe we can achieve this."

Thor nods, agreeing with Frigga.

"I suppose," Loki says, inhaling deeply while still holding onto his mother, "I suppose we could try."

**The End**


End file.
